


My Super Valentine

by Lumelle



Series: Spare Parts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to be in love, and many ways to spend Valentine's Day. None of them is more correct than the other, as long as all involved are happy.</p><p>Or, the one where various super couples each get 214 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Super Valentine

"I'm not entirely sure I understand the cultural significance of this day."

"It makes a lot of money for the shops." As Noh-Varr frowned, Tommy shrugged. "Afraid that's more or less it. There's some stuff about some old saint or whatever, but that's just an excuse; the modern holiday's pretty much just crass commercialism. They put out cards and candy and various shiny things, and tell us that if we don't buy it all we don't really love anyone."

"Right." Noh-Varr looked at the vast display of fancy chocolates spread out before them. "And why are we taking part in this commercialism?"

"Because, my dear thing, it means we go on a very nice date, have a very nice dinner, exchange some very nice gifts and then go home for some very nice sex. What part of this do you disagree with?"

"No, I mean this." Noh waved his hand at the display. "I thought we already got Kate a gift. You know, that well in Africa or something? You said she will like that."

"Oh, we did, and she will. However, she will like it even more if we get her some chocolate to go with it." He patted Noh's shoulder. "Trust me on this."

Of course, he was entirely correct.

*

There were still times when Sam woke up in the middle of the night and reached to his side.

For now, he had always found Eli there as he did so. A small part of him feared the inevitable night he woke up just as Eli had gone to the bathroom or something similar, leaving Sam in the all-encompassing fear that he had lost his most important person all over again.

This wasn't that night, though, but one like so many others, when his fears were chased away by the warm and steady presence of another by his side. He listened to Eli's soft breaths in the darkness, counted each one in a vain attempt to calm himself into matching the rhythm.

They would go out tomorrow night, would enjoy each other's company and ignore any unpleasant gazes, safe and confident in the knowledge that their relationship was not only legally recognized but quite within all the rules. They would exchange gifts, trade brief kisses and touches over the table, murmur little nothings just because they could. It would be a lovely date, one that both of them would enjoy, and nobody could steal that pleasure away from them.

For now, though, Sam would lie in the darkness and listen to Eli breathe.

*

He knew they had agreed on this, but it still felt strange.

There were certain expectations, certain appearances people kept to, and Tony knew all about keeping appearances. He also knew all about fancy dinners, about brilliant flowers and bespoke suits and expensive restaurants, and all the other things that were supposed to come with that.

That wasn't what Steve wanted, though, or what Pepper wanted. And really, if he was being honest, Tony wasn't too bothered about it, either. They had plenty of fancy dates without any occasion more special than simply having the evening to themselves, with flowers and jewelry and smiling for the cameras. How could they then make a special night out of that? There was simply no point.

Even so, he felt rather weird preparing for the night of Valentine's Day by changing into his most comfortable clothes and preparing plenty of popcorn while Steve ordered the pizzas and Pepper lined up the movies.

It wasn't expected, it wasn't picture perfect, and it sure as hell wasn't what the media told them to do as Pepper stretched herself over both of their legs and Steve cried at all the romantic parts. It was, however, them, together and happy and very much loving.

That would do just fine, Tony decided.

*

Remy knew the reason for the gloves, of course.

He had been informed of it soon after his arrival, just as he had heard about all the other potential hazards at the school. It was actually much easier to accept everyone for who they were when there was less of a risk of nasty surprises. You didn't try to surprise Logan, avoided the strongest dirty thoughts around Charles and Emma, and never, ever touched Anna Marie.

They hadn't been too clear on what it would do to him, but it was clear the lady herself preferred not to be touched, so he wasn't going to try it out. Even so, he was fairly sure he noticed her looking a bit longer than usual at some of the young couples traipsing around the school grounds holding hands.

Anna Marie was surprised as he asked her to follow, even more so as he revealed the little picnic in a corner of the conservatory. Her eyes widened even further as he took her hand and kissed each fingertip in turn, gloves and all.

There were no other kisses that night, certainly nothing further than that but even so, he couldn't recall when he had last had such a brilliant date.

And, well. He did appreciate a challenge.

*

Whoever said marriage killed the romance had obviously not been married to one Teddy Banner.

This was all the better, really, because Billy was very bad at sharing when it came to Teddy, and was quite content to be the only one receiving breakfast in bed from his husband. Sure, it left him second in the race of Valentine's Day before he had even made it out of bed, but some things were worth the sacrifice.

It wasn't like he was entirely hopeless; aside from the surprise breakfast, they had planned out the day together, from a round of all their favorite comic book stores to the very tasty and fancy dinner that awaited. And if he did find the occasion to give his own surprise of enchanted pencils that could create literal moving pictures, well, Teddy didn't seem about to complain.

Of course, their dinner was cut short by an alert about gigantic purple squirrels taking over Central Park, but then Hulkling was very handsome while wrestling with furry beasts and they shared some very enjoyable snark while dealing with the pests. And really, any day that ended with the two of them sharing a bed couldn't be a total loss.

Especially since Teddy still found new things to do with his tongue.

*

To be honest, Bobby wasn't expecting anything.

They had been on a few dates, yes, and Bobby at least had rather enjoyed himself, but that didn't mean they were dating. In fact, he was fairly sure they weren't, or at least his partner would never have admitted such a thing. Dating meant commitment, after all, and they were already breaking the trend with the whole multiple dates thing.

He'd known all this going in, though. He didn't really have any right to complain.

It wasn't like he had never lacked a date on Valentine's before, anyway, and he knew the drill by now. They'd keep an eye on the kids while perhaps looking the other way a bit more than usual, and once everyone was in bed or at least behind closed doors, there would be a lovely evening of romantic comedies and booze. Emma would be there, and Warren, and maybe others as well. It would be perfectly sufficient.

Of course, his plans were quite ruined as a very expensive car pulled up to the school's front yard, the driver ignoring the gasps and comments as he lifted his sunglasses to look at Bobby.

"What?" Johnny Storm grinned at him. "You never had a surprise date before?"

Well, he had been wrong before.

*

There was a rose on his desk.

Charles might have dismissed this as a kind gesture from a student, or perhaps a bit of teasing from Raven or even Emma. However, the handwritten note next to the flower indicated otherwise.

'Came to visit, got a call,' the hastily scrawled words read in painfully familiar handwriting. 'Back later.' There was no signature, no need for one. Charles would have recognized Erik's writing anywhere.

It wasn't exactly grand, as far as romantic gestures went, but it touched him nevertheless.

Erik didn't return until nightfall, along with a grumpy Pietro and a teenage boy who tried his best to look unaffected but was radiating his feelings even without any use of Charles's gifts, hurt anger fear defiance need. Erik launched into an angry tirade as soon as he saw Charles, eyes sparking with righteous fury and his voice echoing like a bellowing beast, and as Erik set a hand on the poor boy's shoulder without even thinking about it Charles was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful.

That was how they spent the rest of the night, setting up rooms for the latest arrival and calling all the people who needed to know, the rose wilting alone.

Charles wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
